Jersey Shore Secrets
by bbskeens497
Summary: A shocking back story of the jersey shore cast mainly focusing on two roommates that have undeniable love for one another! DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Jersey Shore Secrets

Chapter 1

Vinny yells to Pauly", do you wanna get out of here bro?"

"Yeah sure let me just buy a couple of bottles of alcohol so we can have our own party my dude," Said Pauly.

They both walked to tell Mike that they were leaving, but Mike wondered why because it was only 9:00, but all he could say was okay, and not care.

He also noticed that they were already half way drunk anyway so mike just minded his business for once and went back to the party scene.

On their way home they started to talk about the people in the house and brought up the conversation about there "bromance", inside Vinny was really wishing that the bromance wasn't just a rumor.

Pauly asked what he thought about the whole thing, as Vinny stuttered to say umm do you want the truthful answer.

Pauly replied" ,Yeah bro tell me what's on your mind."

Vinny started to lie but all of the sudden he busted", I wish we could be more then friends!"

Pauly said ", are you for serious bro."

Vinny began" oh no I'm sorry I umm tried to keep it in but…"

Pauly cut him off with a ", Shhhhhhh!"

Pauly pulled Vinny over to the side in a dark alley way close to their home.

Pauly asked Vinny "do you really think that"

Vinny replied with a very passionate yes and he said to Pauly that he wanted to have sex and this urge has been bottled up inside him for a very long time.

Pauly then regained his thoughts and said well I believe we will be having sex tonight!

Pauly then gained control and pinned Vinny against the wall and started to make out, as there tongs down each other's trough Vinny then began to take off Pauly's shirt.

As the Ed Hardy shirt was being taken off and thrown Vinny started to get lower and lower. Until finally Pauly's crotch was in his face. He started to take off his belt.

He slowly and carefully unlatched the metal clip from the hole. He slipped off his jeans and dropped them to the floor. Then he was getting hard. He slipped off his boxers and seen the very large, thick, tan, long dick. He thought it was so big that he could hang Snooki's whole winter wardrobe on it.

He then wrapped his warm lips so gently around his dick, and then Pauly got hard. He started to pleasure Pauly by going back and forth then Pauly took his hand and placed it on his head and helped him deep thought the monster size cock. Pauly got so hard that you could crack a coconut on it. Pauly then shouted "Vinny I'm about to cum" Vinny didn't care. At the final point Pauly did right into Vinny mouth. He then swallowed with delight. Pauly helped him up and said bro lets go home and have some more fun! Vinny then agreed and they walked home.

When they arrived they both changed into something more comfortable, and went up to the roof. They started to both have the idea to get into the hot tub, but didn't bother to change they just got in naked.

They both commented on each other's dick and all the other pre-sex things you say. Then Pauly began to get closer to Vinny he started to get hard again. Vinny then started to kiss Pauly. Pauly then began to carefully turn him around and started to grab his hips and set him on top of his lower waist. He first spread his checks and inserted his tan penis. Vinny began to groan and moan.

In his mind he couldn't believe that Pauly would like him. To him he seemed like a pure straight guy. Now it seems to him that they will be doing this more.

Vinny then started to yell "Ahhhh-More-Faster-Harder! " Uhhh-Ahhhh-Mhhhh!"

Pauly then began to give him what he asked for. So he went harder and faster. Even though Pauly had already released his load he knew it would be soon to come again. Pauly pinned Vinny to the side and gave him his all. It got more and more intense by the minute! He then pulled Vinny on to him in a sitting position and moved Vinny's body up and down on his dick. And finally like a bullet shattering glass, Pauly broke. He came all inside Vinny As much as he had left!

They then left the hot tub and put back on their clothes, and went down to their rooms to hang out. They cracked open another bottle of alcohol already drunk as can be they first laid together in Vinny's bed and completely drank the night away. After they finished the bottle of confusion they just too drunk to tell left it on the bed.

Both of their horny self's still weren't satisfied and Vinny removed Pauly's shorts for the third time and started to give Pauly the best hand job of all time, with his smooth, nice gripping hands, then began to remove his own clothes. And started to pleasure Pauly as good as he knew how to.

Pauly grabbed Vinny's dick and did this as a mutual thing and as they both stared to cum all over the bed then they realized they should stop or they would get caught because the bed was wet.

They both put on their boxers and socks and got into the other bed in the room and went to bed after the long night they had.

The others then got home and seen them in the bed together, and thought nothing of it because of the empty bottle left on Vinny's bed. They all just thought that they spilled it all over the bed, but were wrong.

The next morning Vinny then woke up to be in Pauly's bed with his dick up his ass. He took action by removing it and going to the bathroom and just sat in the shower and thought about how much he likes Pauly, till finally coming to a conclusion and says " Oh my god, I love Pauly!"

He then decided to go out by himself for a while and go get breakfast.

While he was gone Pauly wakes up with the biggest erection he had ever had in his life. He starts to think, did he do the unthinkable? Did he just have sex with a guy during his time on the jersey shore, and especially with Vinny? In the back of his mind he didn't want to believe he did, but there is no hiding this. He did it and he enjoyed it. He was now a hot tan Italian gay Guido.


	2. Chapter 2

Jersey Shore Secrets

Chapter 2

As I walked up the porch steps back into the house, I just couldn't stop thinking about the most awesome sex I had ever had. The way I was fucked by Pauly was just the best sex I have had. No girl could please me like Pauly did. I wish I could go back in time just so I can feel the feeling of Pauly's monster up my ass.

It's so hard not to think of it. I hope that things between me and Pauly wouldn't get weird after that beautiful night. Right into the middle of my thinking all I could hear is "Vinny do you want to go out to get a drink?" of course it's from Deana and Nicole. "No girls I have drank all night last night."

"Yeah we know Vin' we seen the empty bottle turned over on your bed," replied Nicole. "Yeah," Deana added. "I didn't… oh um, yeah that's what happened," Stuttered Vinny. Of course the girls laughed and went on to Beachcombers Bar. It had crossed Vinny's mind that Pauly didn't like him or he just did it because he was drunk last night. His final decision was to wright an "anonyms" letter to him that asks if he actually does like him, but it defiantly didn't work for the three girls when they tried to tell Sam that her boyfriend was cheating on her. It ended up with Jenny and Sam getting into a huge fight two times, but really what has he got to loose other than his pride?

After he had finished typing the note he waits till Pauly goes to the bathroom and slips it under the door. He starts to hear "WHAT THE FUCK!"

As Vinny is freaking out he notices the voice wasn't Pauly. As the roommate opens the door he is jerked into the bathroom by Mike. They start having a very civil conversation. Mike says, "Okay, Vinny is this some sort of fucking sick joke?" Vinny replies with "No Pauly its not we both know what we did last nig… OH SHIT! You are not Fucking Pauly, Umm?" "Of course I am not Pauly." Mike starts to ramble on.

During this whole conversation Vinny just couldn't help himself but to look down to see Mike isn't wearing any clothes. He starts to get hard, but by force of nature, he goes down. At this point mike is freaking out, but all of the sudden he goes silent and stops! He then starts to get pleasure of Vinny's mouth wrapped around his dick. Mike to get more comfort sits on the toilet to then spread his legs. Mike is enjoying this greatly and just sits back and relaxed. Mike by now was getting hard he had a big dick too just like Pauly. Vinny then tried another way to satisfy him. We lovingly embraced his cock on his hand and put one testicle into his mouth. You could clearly see that mikes head was spinning, and he loved his time with Vinny's mouth.

After 10 minutes of the process Pauly decided to go and find out what the moaning was. He investigated the upstairs bathroom then slowly approached the downstairs bathroom to hear stuttering and not even getting out full words, and finally just a soothing moan. Pauly opened the door to find the guy he had just fucked 3 times within the last 24 hours was already giving a blowjob to another fucking dude! Oh man was Pauly pissed, you could then tell that Pauly did like him because of the fact he was mad. Vinny then ran off to try to find him, but he was already upstairs in his bed crying. He goes up to see the other roommates trying to comfort him, and everyone is wondering what the hell is going on, except for Deana and Nicole, out having a drama free afternoon.

Pauly then starts so yell "Why the fuck would you do that, you knew I liked you!"

The room went silent… Vinny then said "Bro it's not what you think."

Pauly then replies "I don't just go around giving guys blowjobs a couple of hours after you have sex with another dude!"

Vinny just hung his head in shame. The other roommates were all just taken away from this witness of this secrete gay relationship between these boys. Ronnie and Sam just decided to say "I think we will go down stairs and let you guys Handel this." Soon after Jenny left, while the argument was going on Mike then comes out of the bathroom, and tells the other roommates that Vinny jumped on him and tried to blow him. Mike was lying trough his teeth, nothing new there.

Then the fight got very intense and had lasted for hours. It lasted long enough for Deana and Nicole to stop drinking and coming home. With Pauly and Vinny fighting upstairs, the roommates stayed silent still in shock until the girls got home. They were really curious about what was going on, so they just said to listen and you will figure out soon enough.

Still with the fight going on, Vinny finally breaks down and pleads for forgiveness. Pauly says "I just don't know if I can trust you? I mean it's me yesterday, Mike today, who's next, Ronnie?

"No you are the only one I want, I thought that mike was you and that I was giving you the note," Said Vinny. "What note? Why is hell would you wright a note? We all know what happened when a note becomes involved with a relationship, show me the note," Screamed Pauly! "Okay but please stop yelling you are scaring me," cried Vinny.

Everyone else had already seen the note, because mike had tried anything t try to make sure that everyone knew that he did not have sex with either of them. Jenny took the note upstairs and handed it to Pauly, and stayed to help mediate the situation. Pauly then began to read the note out loud.

Dear Pauly,

Well I have been thinking of last night, aka the best night of my life, and I need to know if you have the same love for me that I do you? Every time I think it is about you. I can't get you off of my mind! I need you in my life, not anyone else. The way that we you know, we did it just will not come off of my mind. From the first moment we left the bar, to when I woke up the next morning lying next to your naked body, just will never be erased from my memory. The way that you touch my body can never be the same as if a girl was to do the same. Even though you were the first guy I have ever been with, and this is probably extremely new for the both of us, I think I am in love with you! I will always love you for you, no matter what you ever do, or what you ever say, or what you ever think. To me I will always have that night for myself! So at the end of the day what you decide is your own decision, and at the end it is yours to believe! Just always know that I love you!

Love Vinny


	3. Chapter 3

Jersey Shore Secretes

Chapter 3

After Pauly read the note, he began to cry, but once again Jenny left. All you could hear up stairs was the yelling then to crying then to apologies, then all over again. Then Ronnie broke the silence by saying ", wow this is just as bad is when me and Sam fight!" Of cores Ron and Sam started to fight, so now you have two couples fighting, and 4 unhappy house mates! Wow what a night they all are thinking.

The people down stairs just couldn't resist listening into the conversation. Finally it goes completely silent, and then you hear the thumps of Pauly coming down stairs crying. Moments later Vinny comes down and goes on with the conversation, with no mind of the people listening. No one really knew what to say to them.

The whole house was just off balance from hearing and witnessing this relationship they thought about and joked about, but was actually real.

"Vinny, I still don't know how I can trust you? I mean you got caught," Pauly Wined.

Vinny said, "Did you not read the note? Why would I be fighting for you if I didn't love you. If you don't get anything out of it, then… we….umm should…"

Pauly cut him off with a kiss, more of a make out session, and fell to the couch just making out with each other. The others still watching then awkwardly stared, and eventually walked away. Vinny was confused on why he is doing this right now.

He pulls back and then starts to ask him why he decided to forgive him.

Pauly replied, "I can't believe that I was so bling to not believe you, or see that you really do love me!"

They both walked upstairs and lied down on the bed and decided to work things out.

While the others were downstairs, Ron and Sam put aside their differences, and all had a family meeting about the whole situation. They started off with, okay what are we going to do about this. They talked of things like how this took them by surprise, how awkward this is, and that they wonder what's going to happen in the future. Until they finally got to mike, and asked him what happened.

He then had begun his story by saying that Vinny just jumped him, and tried to pull his pants down and pinned me on the floor, and took off his pants and tried to rape him.

With no other story to believe they ate it up like a fly with old food. Of course everyone questioned him and tried to get as much information out of him as possible, until they thought they finally understood. Anyway it was coming from mike, and everyone knows he likes to twist things around.

Pauly decided to forgive Vinny, and that he and him will stay together for now. With their ongoing conversation about the drama, they came to a stopping point, and then Vinny blurted out "OH SHIT! The other roommates obviously know what happened, what are we going to do now?" "Well Vin, were going to have to just tell them," replied Pauly. "Aren't you scared dude," asked Vinny? Pauly said, "I'm scared as hell, but we can't erase this." "No, we can't," said Vinny.

They both went down stairs to find that the rest of the house was having a secrete conversation. They sat down, and it was silent. Pauly and Vinny sat down and waited until Pauly made the first move. "Guys I am so sorry for you guys to have to hear this fight." Everyone just listened to what he had to say. Vinny jumped in with, "Okay everyone we know this is awkward, but we had sex last night."

Still no one spoke, they both decided to leave the room and go back to their room.

Pauly started to gather his things, Vinny asked him what he was doing, but he already knew, so he left to go and get some help to get him to stay.

Jenny as nice as nice and understanding decided to help Vinny out.

Jenny asked, "Why are you leaving Pauly?"

Pauly replied, "Not one of you is okay with me being with Vinny, and I think it is time for me to go anyway."

"If you go Pauly will you come back?"

"I don't know Jenny; I don't even know what I am doing. I am so confused; I just found out that I was either bisexual or gay! What else am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to man up and realize that you're acting like an asshole! What when it gets hard to live with what you do your supposed to just run away from it? No, you are supposed to fucking take action and do something about it!"

He just continued packing, and not listening to an advice from anyone.

Jenny tried again by saying, "Would you just want to leave Vinny like this? He doesn't deserve this. He needs you."

By then he is all packed and is going down stairs to call a cab to take him home.

Vinny realizes that this could be the last 10 minutes he could ever see Pauly again.

He tries one last time to make him stay, but everything he said just seemed to push him farther away. As him and Jenny stood outside and watched him board the taxi, Vinny started to cry. Jenny tried her hardest to help him, but nothing could calm him down.

"He left without even saying goodbye," cried out Vinny!

Jenny hugging Vinny at the time said, "Yeah I know baby, but it will be okay."

"Why would he leave me like that, I don't deserve this right now!"

"Yeah I know he is just being an asshole."

"I can't do this on my own, what is everyone going to say to me!"

"I understand you, I will be right here nothing will happen."

"Should I leave Jenny?"

"I don't think you should, but if you are going to chaise after him do you really think he will change his mind? Don't be stupid in this situation. He is just embarrassed and needs to get away."

"Then where is he going Jenny, where is he going?"

"He is just leaving like a pussy!"

Vinny went on upstairs and cried himself to sleep. He misses Pauly's body next to me. He couldn't get over the fact of him leaving. Every thought made him think of Pauly.

It seemed nothing he did could sooth the pain, the only real cure would be for Pauly to come back!


	4. Chapter 4

Jersey Shore Secrets

Chapter 4

Vinny woke up the next morning with a sore trough, most likely because of all of the yelling and crying, that went down last night. He was extremely tired, but he was also the first one up in the house. He barely got any sleep in the first place.

After a while some of the others got up, but it was only Jenny, Nicole, and Sammy. The only reason they were up was because they had to go to work at the t-shirt shop. Sadly it was also Vinny's day to work.

As they all got dressed to go, each one personally dropped in on Vinny to ask if everything was alright. Of course he replied with something like, I don't want to talk about it.

Once they were all ready to walk around to the store, they left. It was a very awkward silence on the way to work, until Snooki said to Vinny that she doesn't care if he is gay that he can be who he wants to be. Sammi and Jenny agreed that she was right. Still Vinny wasn't really into the conversation. When they got to work Vinny had spent most of his time in the employee's bathroom, normally the boss would go and get them out, but he could hear sobbing, so he just left him alone. He overheard the girls talking about last night, and how intense it was, and that they are going to have to find a way to cheer him up.

All until the boss decided to ask what was going on, that Vinny was normally the top seller. The girls told them about the whole fight and told him that they think him and Pauly had sex, and that's when it came out, Jenny said that it got so bad that Pauly left.

Everyone asked ", Pauly left?"

"Oh wait you guys were in bed," replied Jenny.

They then talked a little more and then Danny, the boss decided to allow Vinny to go home. After he had talked to Vinny, he decided that he would leave work.

After he did a lot of thinking, he then called work and asked if he could barrow the escalade. Everyone was okay with it, but obviously knew that he was going to go chase Pauly.

When he left for Pauly's house he was determined to get him to come back.

He had his mind set that Pauly was just going to come back home to the Jersey Shore house.

Once he had finally got to his destination, he knocked on Pauly's door, and he was the one to answer.

His mom wasn't home, so Pauly asked why he was here. His only response was we need to talk. He was right it really was bad for him to leave. So they both sat in Pauly's room, and had a small discussion about why exactly he left. They got to talking and they got really interment with it, until finally the first move is made.

Pauly scoots closer to Vinny on the couch, and begins to kiss him. This wasn't just that make up kiss to say sorry, this was a, we are going to have sex kiss.

Vinny grabs Pauly's belt and undoes the latch. He pulls off his pants and whips out his dick. He begins to switch between a hand job and a blowjob. You can tell that Pauly was greatly enjoying his action with Vinny. Vinny's nice gripping hands and warm soft mouth were the ultimate combination for any guy gay or straight.

They moved onto the bed and Pauly began to remove Vinny's clothes. They started to have sex. It felt weird to Vinny because of all of the mixed emotions and signals. He was getting hard Pauly noticed.

He had never really paid that much attention to his dick before. He never noticed how good it looked, to him it was clean cut like 8 or 9 inches long, and smooth.

Vinny gave the signal for him to begin to fuck him. Pauly responded, but he said but first we need protection. Okay Vinny agreed. Pauly said that he wanted for Vinny to put it on him, but Vinny knew just how to.

Vinny grabbed the Trojan brand condom, and opened it. He placed the tip of it on his mouth and grabbed Pauly's penis, and slid it on by deep throating his cock. He had done it he placed it all the way to the base of his dick. Vinny then took some lube from Pauly's night stand, and of course he had already known where it was, have they had sex before? He rubbed the lube onto the thin rubber layer separating Vinny from Pauly's dick.

Pauly took Vinny's legs and put them on both of his shoulders. Pauly gave it to him as hard as he could. Vinny was moaning and screaming. He then turned him around and laid him face down on the bead and went to work. He shoved his dick into Vinny as far as he possibly could. He repeated his cycle in and out.

Down stairs, just coming into the door, was Pauly's mom. Neither of the boys noticed because it was too loud up there. She heard the noise and rushed upstairs to see what was going on. She then walked in and seen that her son was fucking another man.

"Oh shit," yelled Pauly, as the both rushed to put their clothed back on. As Pauly's mother walked out with a discussed look on her face, Pauly said ",Vinny, I am coming back with you cause if I think the shore drama between us and the other roommates is bad, then this is Hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Jersey Shore Secrets

**Chapter 5**

"What the fuck are you doing," screamed Pauly's mom. Pauly just ignored her while him and Vinny started out the door to the escalade. Right before they left, she said ", don't ever come back to my home, I don't even know you anymore." That broke Pauly's heart, but he knew he had to go.

They then left, back to the shore. When they got back everyone was totally shocked to see that Vinny actually got him to come with him. Vinny helped him bring his bag up stairs, when jenny gave him a hug and said you did it, I wish I could have been as strong as you when tom left me. She also had a surprise for them, she told him that they could have their own room downstairs, that Ron and Sam would move up to the upstairs bedroom, so that they could have their privacy. Vinny and Pauly were so happy to not have to share a bedroom with Mike anymore.

They then started to move there things down to their new room. Once they got settled in, Vinny was a little nervous to ask, but he said ", we never finished…." Pauly already pinned him on the door. He started to remove Pauly's pants like always, but then there was a knock on the door. Who is it, asked Vinny? It's the girls. Okay one minute, they heard the zipper of his pants zip back up, they started to chuckle. They let them come in there room, so what do you need girls, but by girls it was all the girls. Jenny started off by telling them that they don't want things to change between all of them, they are all okay with them having a relationship. Even though it might take a couple times for them to get used to it, they can show P.D.A. (Public Display of Affection) is they wanted. They all talked longer, and finally they were finished. They both decided to stop trying, because it was too late, ant they were tired. The next day they didn't wake up till around 4oclock, the girls put both of their beds together as a prank, but more of a ticket saying, you two need to have make-up sex. They were planning on it tonight after the club. Which up until it was time for them to get ready, they did nothing.

They got to the club and they were all over each other. Vinny started to do like Deena, and did the Jersey Turnpike, basically where he grinds on him but then bends over and air spoons with him. The others looked at them with excitement. They didn't even care anymore that they were gay. They felt a strong connection that they will still stick up for them if anything ever happens.

They started to take shots, which is never good for them to get a little tipsy, especially around each other. They started to make out for a while, and then they left the club, all like the first day, all over again. Once they got home, they noticed they weren't the only ones about to have sex. They heard Ronnie and Samantha. They went in their room, took off their clothes, and the missed emotions came out. Pauly started by getting him in a corner and play and teased him. Then after he set him on the bed, and went as long and hard as he could. Vinny loved Pauly more than anything in the world, just something about that boy, which he just couldn't figure out. The things he could do for him were endless.

Every time he was around him, he was happy. He got this sensation that he could be with him for eternity. He left him speechless. The way he performed sex, was just phenomenal, it was like Jenny's boobs phenomenal.

This was probably the longest sex he had ever had. It went on for three hours. It was an alternating thing. One moment, Vinny would be being fucked, the next he would be blowing Pauly, etc.

Everything they did would in some way, shape, or form, would please someone.

This boy had the absolute best sex there could be. Every girl he was with before him must have had a great time. Anything he did pleased Vinny; he wished that he could have sex with him forever, but he knew he couldn't, so he was bummed.

From the moment that they started the intercourse till the moment they had to stop. It was pure excitement.

Vinny was so happy that he had Pauly back. He was glad to have his warm body up against him at night with every thrust; it brought him a bigger smile, and made him happier.


	6. Chapter 6

Jersey Shore Secretes

Chapter 6

At the start, Pauly tried new moves on Vinny like Pauly begins by laying Vinny on his bed on his stomach with a small elevation by a pillow. He then begun to thrust smoothly and hard, with a weird combination that Vinny didn't mind. Either way Vinny was happy to have him in this position any way. After that paly then lay on the bed with his hands behind him lifting him to an obtuse angle, and sat Vinny right down on his cock, and they began to make out and screw at the same time.

The tables turned by Pauly pushing Vinny on the bed flat on his back, and then Pauly straddling his chest, and from there any one of the three sex event could happen, but of course it was Vinny and Pauly's favorite activity to do together involving Vinny's mouth, and another body part. He starts a new position he learned called the Anvil. He pulls up Vinny, and curls him into a ball on his back still and the puts the back of his knees on his shoulders, and he thrusts it in to the best of his abilities. After a while, he took Vinny's legs and wrapped them around his sides and back, and Vinny like an octopus stuck to Vinny, and with every thrust moved with him. Then Pauly again laid on the bed almost flat on his back, but his back was against the frame. Vinny then did the butterfly, where he on his hands and feet, like he was trying to hold himself up, began to use his muscles to lower himself onto Pauly's dick, and would raise himself again and again.

Pauly then got up and wanted to stretch for a while because his back was getting sore, but he just couldn't resist one missed thrust without his but boy. So the both stood up, and did the wolf where Vinny would bend over, like the jersey turnpike, but naked and having sex. They both enjoyed this. Then they both got on the bed, and then they did the stern, where Pauly was on his knees, and Vinny was on his back, being pulled, to where he was almost upside down, and Pauly was going at it.

Then they started the swing, where Pauly began by laying on his back, with his legs slightly apart, then Vinny took a seat onto Pauly's groin, it felt so good to Vinny. Then Pauly preformed the reed, where h lifted Vinny right onto his crotch, and Vinny thought, damn he is strong. After he started the bamboo, he placed Vinny's knee right near his head, and he trusted, while at a different angle, he thought that this feeling was so good. He tried a new one called the bonobo, where he put both of Vinny's knees at his head, with his ass straight up in the air and then he laid on top of him crushing Vinny, but he didn't care this sensation of new things he was doing to him were the best in the world. Done if has only done them once; he had already mastered these moves and Vinny himself. Vinny knew he was trying his hardest to please him, so now it was Vinny's turn to do the same.

He tossed Pauly down onto the bed, and began to blow him, with every sensitive touch to his dick; you could see Pauly's head spinning. He was so sexually stimulated, and aroused, that he was left speechless. Pauly absolutely thought he was going to burst, from all of the semen that he needed to release, and already would, but didn't for some odd reason. He didn't think too much about it, both then, Vinny began to deep through it. Pauly thought that it would put him over the top, and he was sure to leak, but nothing even after 10 minutes of this oral activity, he couldn't believe this. He said to Vinny that he thought that he needed to stop that he should go to a doctor.

So they both put on clothes and went to an emergency room, to see what was going on. After they waited in the waiting room, Vinny asked if he needed to come back there with him, and he said that be nice and blushed.

The doctor came in and asked what was wrong; he told him that he could not cum anymore. He asked a series of questions, but one in particular told the doctor what was wrong. He asked have you been having sex multiple times lately. He replied with yes, and the doctor asked how long, he told him for the last three days now. The doctor told him that he has just not had enough time to rebuild his general amount of semen.

The doctor acted very weird towards the two. He acted like he wanted to have sex! All until Vinny blurted out ", oh thank god you are okay." They had left the emergency room and it was still kind of early so they decided to go back to the club with the others. Once they went home and changed they went right to the club. They spotted the others and joined them. It didn't last long because Vinny and Pauly went off to go do their own thing. They started making out, but the whole time, some guy in the club was trying to hit on Vinny the whole time. Pauly noticed this action, and also seen that Vinny was getting discussed by this. Until the guy just jumped Vinny, he started making out with him. Vinny pushed him off and walked away. During this whole time Pauly was shocked, so he left him. Outside it was raining, so that didn't help at all to Vinny trying to catch up to him.

"Pauly, Pauly, where are you going right now," yelled Vinny. Of course jenny seen him run out the door and followed because she just knew something was going down. "I fucking getting away from you," screamed Pauly! "I didn't do anything! He just jumped me, what was I supposed to do,'' asked Pauly? Pauly just wouldn't listen. Ronnie came out with Jenny, she asked what happened, and he told her that he was leaving him again. "I don't deserve this right now," cried Vinny! Jenny went to him and said it will be okay. Ronnie chased him down and tried to reason with him, but it just wasn't working. Later that night, Vinny tried going to sleep, but he couldn't, his pillow was soaked from all of the tears he had shed. That whole night he went to bed alone, for the second time now.

What was he going to do; he is still not home and its 5 in the morning. What if he doesn't come back he wondered? The next morning at 11 o'clock he woke up really tried to see that he still wasn't back. He needed to go out and have Vinny time. He went to beachcombers, the beach bar where Snooki got punched in the face by a dude as big as Ronnie; he just threw his own little FUCK MY LIFE party! People looked at him funny but he would just say I'm having a bad time, just let me dance! Then he saw a tall tan dude with a blow out! Could this be Pauly walking on the boardwalk? He dashed out of the bar, and ran down the boardwalk, and yelled Pauly, the man turned around, and then ran off. Vinny just fell to the ground and balled his eyes out. Love fucking sucks!


	7. Chapter 7

Jersey Shore Secretes

Chapter 7

He just sat there, with people bypassing him, all that was missing was rain, and he would have a depressing movie, but this was reality. He wished that him and Pauly never fought, but that will never happen, he thought to himself. He got up, he was barley sober, and began to head home. He walked the lonely boardwalk to go back to the house. He had many thought going through his mind, but one particularly stayed in his mind, he and Pauly could walk down the boardwalk together holding hands, and kissing like a couple, but Pauly ,wasn't there. Pauly left him, again.

Once he arrived to his home, he came to a surprise to see that Pauly was asleep in his bed like nothing happened. He was at the least expecting him to be on the couch or something, but no he was in there room. Vinny was okay with him in his room, but wasn't okay with the fact that they fight way too much. When he woke up he was going to have a talk with Pauly weather he liked it or not.

Pauly woke up later that night, and Vinny jumped on his opportunity right as it was handed to him. Once he seen him make his first move to get up out of bed, he says to Pauly, we have to talk. Pauly responds with why would I talk to you, you broke my heart Vin; you ripped it out of my chest. No Pauly that is not how it went down, I don't know if you remember, but that guy jumped me, I didn't kiss him.

That is absolutely not what I remember replied Pauly. Well I know what went down last night Pauly, but that isn't even what we need to talk about. Well if there is anything bigger than this, then speak up yelled Pauly! Well considering the fact that we fight all the time, I believe that this is a bit bigger than the other topic said Vinny.

Of course he agreed, because he knew he was right. He then goes to the bed. Vinny started by saying, I am sorry for this, but Pauly I don't think that we have a healthy relationship. Pauly said that they weren't even together. He replied back with yeah I know that we are not together, but still I just think you are acting way differently. Pauly said the truth is, is that I don't think you like me like I do, I am in love with you, I wake up every morning hard, because you are in my dreams. So you are saying that you are being a bitch because u love me asked Vinny? I guess what I am trying to say is, Vinny, will you be my boyfriend? Vinny was shocked; he didn't expect that to happen. Vinny replied with "Pauly, Of course I will, I have been waiting for you to ask me that forever."

He was over joyed to find that he asked him to be his boyfriend! He was so excited to be told that he was loved. Isn't it always funny how word meanings change once you bring a relationship into it, especially one like Pauly just proposed to Vinny? For the first time in his life he had a boyfriend someone to kiss him and hug him all the time, and how lucky was he to have Pauly.

Pauly and Vinny have missed their connections with their love lives. Pauly was defiantly going to get it in Vinny. They were going to hook up once everyone went to bed. That time finally came and it started off with Pauly grabbing Pauly and pinning him in the outside hot tub, all it took was a little alcohol and they were having a party in Pauly's pants!

Vinny grabbed Pauly's waist and started a motion with his head to his dick, him and Pauly were having an amazing time. Pauly's head was spinning. After he was done with the oral fun, Pauly grasped Vinny's stomach and they began to have sex Pauly's dick was inside Vinny, he was moaning and groaning. It had been a while since he had done this so it began to hurt, but after a while he was fine. Pauly's nice, tan, and hard dick was about to cum inside Vinny. Vinny loved every trust; he was so hard at this point that it hurt. There was no protection him and Pauly were having bare back sex. Him and Pauly's sex was always good and fun for both. He loved the sex between them he wished it could last forever, but Pauly wanted to move inside. So they did, but they didn't stop having sex. They came from upstairs and just stopped on the staircase. Vinny asked if they could just do it now. So halfway down the stairs they stopped on also naked and Vinny wanted to do it right then right now. Pauly found this a little bit creepy, but didn't deny he wanted to try it. So Pauly got down and Vinny got on the step below him on his knees and began to blow Pauly. They started the whole process again and eventually Vinny ended up about to get fucked. Pauly got up against the wall and grabbed Vinny. Vinny turned his head sideways while Pauly was holding his sides and began to make-out with him. Vinny thought to himself that this was the most romantic thing. All the sudden they began to hear footsteps and a door opening. They both froze like a deer in headlights. It was someone coming from the upstairs, they were caught! The person began to walk down the stairs and after like two steps said oops and turned around and started walking back up stairs. Oh shit Pauly said as the both went to their room, and put clothes on. What are we going to do Vinny asked Pauly? I don't know Pauly, let's just wait and see what happens tomorrow. Okay but let's prepare ourselves for tomorrow because there is going to be a lot of drama said Pauly. Okay good night babe said Vinny. Goodnight replied Pauly.


	8. Chapter 8

Jersey Shore Secrets

Chapter 8

Vinny and Pauly woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. They were hesitant to even get out of bed so Pauly just yelled for them to walk in. They were shocked to see Sammi walk in with a smile on her face. She sat down on Vinny's side of the bed and she started off by saying that she didn't care that they were together and that she actually thought that it was cute for them to be together, but she doesn't think that they should be doing it in the middle of the stairs! They agreed and she went on with her day. Vinny then decided he wanted to go to the gym so he asked Pauly if he would accompany him on this journey to become fit. He said yes and they went off to the gym. When they arrived Vinny started off by using the elliptical and Pauly started off by using the weight machine. Once they both felt like they had worked out enough they went back to the shore house and relaxed for a bit. About an hour after they got back Pauly went to Vinny and asked him if he would like to go on a date. Vinny was puzzled at the question but of course he said yes. Pauly and Vinny walked hand and hand down the boardwalk about a quarter mile and arrived at a nice Italian restaurant called Rivolis and they were seated at a booth near the back. They just talked about their future and how they promise that they are done with the fighting! Their food then was served to them and it now turned into a dinner date! Pauly wouldn't allow Vinny to pay for the meal and told him if it meant that much to him he can pay for the next meal, he agreed and they left the restaurant. It was now around 6 o'clock in the evening and they decided to just go lie down on the beach for a while. Hours past and they just snuggled on the beach watching the sunset. Vinny thought in his mind that Pauly was the one and he really knew how to treat his date. He had so many thoughts flowing through his head like how good he could snuggle and how good he looked and how much he just wants to make out with him at that moment. Seconds later Pauly leaned in and Vinny just couldn't resist but do the same. The way that Pauly's moist sweet lips felt on Vinny's was amazing. They switched between tongues in each other's mouths. This was some hardcore making out, not only did it feel amazing it also was getting a tad bit heated. Vinny's hand was felling Pauly's abs and perfect body. Not only did he obviously know how to make out and have a tip top shape body he also knew how to wow a guy. He pulled Vinny on top of him and begun to make out more. Pauly then begun to slip Vinny's shirt off, nothing unusual there were several shirtless guys in seaside either on the beach or on the boardwalk. Pauly then flipped around to where he was at an angle on top of Vinny. He then took his own shirt off and just tossed it to the side near Vinny's. Vinny noticed that Pauly's body was so firm and he smelled phenomenal. He could clearly distinguish his cologne. They were in total lust staring into each other's eyes Pauly pulled Vinny up closer to his lips and started small talk. Do you love me Pauly asked? Vinny replied with yes of course I do bro or I wouldn't do this. Vinny's lips embraced Pauly's and he knew that he seen fireworks. He then knew that Pauly was the one and he isn't just a little fuck buddy. They were meant for each other. It was getting late so they decided to head to the shore house. They then got back on the boardwalk and walked hand and hand again they didn't care if they got weird look because they knew they had each other. Once they arrived at their house they went straight to the outside deck. They took a seat together on the loveseat couch. And of course they could clearly see Ron and Sam over on the upstairs bedroom deck talking, but at least they weren't fighting. Later that night Ron and Sam went inside and they were alone. Vinny didn't know what could happen but he thought to himself that he doesn't want sex as the main priority in their relationship. He told Pauly that and he was perfectly fine with it. Pauly didn't care if they had sex he was just happy he had his true love. Pauly then leaned in and pressed his lips against Vinny's and gently placed his tongue in to the kiss. Vinny allowed him to get intimate in the kiss and did the same as Pauly. Pauly slowly backed off from the kiss and then stood up, with Vinny's hand in his and tugged Vinny's arm to follow him. He took him across the deck over to the outside bed and laid down and pulled Vinny down beside him into a spooning position. And from there they there was very little talk and then they fell asleep cuddling.


End file.
